Once Upon A Time: An Outlaw's Speech to the Wary Rebel
by Lucretia Debrev
Summary: Not everyone is convinced fighting Zelena is such a good idea, so how does an Robin Hood, an outlaw who should despise the wealthy and royal, convince someone to fight for them?


['The man' is supposed to represent anyone who needs to be convinced to help Robin Hood, the Charmings, Regina etc. beat Zelena the Wicked Witch. I just thought I'd put this together for fun.]

"Hi, I know you don't know me, Mr. Hood, but...I need to get an honest, non-biased opinion: should I help the Charmings and Regina fight this witch, Zelena?"

Robin Hood looked the man over and remembered seeing him pickpocket one of Granny's customers, and thought to himself, "Finally, another outlaw, another _thief_."

"You always been a thief?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I saw you pickpocket someone who left here a few minutes ago."

"I...yes. Sorry. In the Enchanted Forest that's what I did."

"What'd you steal?"

"Money. For food."

Robin knew a lie when he saw it, and realized this man wasn't a snake like Nottingham, and as far thieves went, he was a bit of an amatuer...

_The more people we have to fight this witch the better. Besides...why am I helping these kings and queens in any case? Perhaps, if I can give a reason for this man to help us, I'll be able to sort out my own thoughts as well. What have I got to lose?_

"Alright. Sit down, this isn't something I can explain in a matter of seconds."

The man sat down and got a pint of beer.

"Royals get rich, so do we. Royals have always turned a blind eye to to the black market. Why? Because if the people prosper, so do they. If the subjects can work and live happily, royals make more money. If the people starve and are only concerned with their own survival...the royals are as well. So they turn a blind eye to thievery because...well, generally, I give it back to the poor. They turn a blind eye to piracy because if their enemies stay out of the waters due to pirates, when it comes time for the navy and war, they can be gracefully set aside. The kings and queens that rule over us need strife, it gives them something to do. The Evil Queen, the Charmings, they need us because, in a sense, we make them whole. And when they do come at us...it is with swords and people. People who have emotions and conscious."

Robin paused and noticed Regina was watching him. She saw him looking at her and averted her eyes to the menu in front of her.

"If Zelena has her way….all of that which we have built up as thieves, rulers, pirates, farmers, it'll all come to nothing. Zelena plans to rewrite the past, and frankly?...Why should she have the chance and not you, or me? I don't know about you, but there are _plenty_ of things I'd _love_ to change in my past, if I could, but I can't. We deal with what we have and haven't done in the past because that's life. If Zelena is in charge, there will be no pirates, no thieves or outlaws, there will be no blackmarket. Nothing to gain that isn't her's, because we will have everything to lose If anyone goes against her...the fate will be worse than death."

Robin watched the man's expression change into confusion.

_Perhaps he isn't worth the time if he can't understand a word I'm saying. And if he's truly dishonest maybe I shouldn't be trying to recruit him._

"For a pirate or a thief, the worst possible death-the most humiliating death-is hanging correct? Wrong. The fate worse than death is being mindless, without feeling free will. Those flying monkeys you saw? That is what she will do to any and all who oppose her. One of them, is one of my Merrymen. A thief, an outlaw. She didn't turn him into a flying monkey because he broke the law...she did because he was defiant. Defiance is necessary in a kingdom. It gives the people something to _live and fight for_, and it gives a ruler the chance to prove a point to their subjects and enemies...assuming the rebels lose, that is. Zelena is powerful, but not unbeatable. We _can_ defeat her if we have your help. Are you with us?"

This man looks...familiar, he thought to himself, Where have I seen him before?

The man asked, "What if we're beaten?"

_Ah that is the question we're all asking ourselves, isn't it? What if we lose. Alright, Robin Hood? What will you, the 'treacherous outlaw', do if you lose? _

"_If_ we're beaten…" Robin laughed, "If we're beaten then we have nothing to _lose_ and _everything_ to _gain_."

"Alright," he nodded several times, "You can count me in."

"Good man." Robin smiled.

Robin looked back at Regina and saw that she was gaping.

"What's wrong?"

_You just insulted her and every royal that ever lived you damn fool! She probably hates the ground you walk on! _

Robin smiled for moment, Wouldn't be the first royal, he thought to himself.

"Nothing...I just...I never knew you had such a way with words."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry-I am an outlaw. I'm supposed to seem defiant in the face of royals."

"You don't have to apologize. When we have to face Zelena and we have an army...You have to be the one to rally them. You and Charming...you're the only one's who can. Then again, I have never heard a speech like _that_ come from Charming's mouth."

"Glad to hear it. I hope I wouldn't make speeches like a prince…"

"I'm glad you don't either. You still owe me that drink, remember?"

Robin watched Regina nod, smile, and take the seat the man had just left next to him at the bar.


End file.
